


Once Upon a Coffee Shop...

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men meet in a coffee shop. The rest is fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He’d seen him several times. The tall, blue-eyed man who went by the name of Daniel. He walked in the door of Jack’s coffee shop every Tuesday at 10am and always ordered the same thing: a sixteen ounce mocha and a chocolate walnut cookie. He always said please and thank you and gave Jack a shy smile when Jack brought the order to his usual spot by the fireplace. When it wasn’t busy, they would often spend time chatting about the week’s news and what was going on in their lives. Sometimes Daniel showed up with another man and they would sit in the corner with their heads close as they talked quietly, but for the last two months he’d been showing up alone.

But that particular day it was almost an hour until closing and Jack’s blue-eyed regular had yet to show his face.

Jack was wiping down the side table at Daniel’s usual place when the chimes above the door tinkled. He looked up and grinned. Jack walked over to the register, tucking the dish rag into one of the front pockets of his apron as he went

“Welcome back, Daniel.” He greeted cheerfully as Daniel approached. “Let me guess, sixteen ounce mocha and a chocolate walnut cookie.” Daniel blushed a little but nodded his head, melting snowflakes sparkling in his hair. Jack stopped him as he pulled out his wallet. “This one’s one the house.”

“But-”

“Aht!” Jack held up his index finger and pointed it in Daniel’s face. “But me no buts. You just go sit and I’ll bring everything over to you when it’s ready.”

Daniel blinked at him. “Um, thank you, Jack.”

Jack started making the coffee and smiled when Daniel sat in his usual spot, placing a duffle bag on the floor. He quietly observed the other man while he waited for the coffee to finish.

The other man’s shoulders were slumped and he looked to be trying his best to disappear into his chair.

Jack frowned. He poured Daniel’s mocha into a mug and then acted on a sudden impulse before taking his order over to him and placing the items on the side table.

Daniel looked up in surprise at finding an extra cookie on the saucer next to his coffee.

Jack shrugged. “You looked like you could use a bit of a pick-me-up.”

Daniel smiled a sadder version of that shy smile of his. “Thank you.” He took a bite of the freshly-warmed cookie and washed it down with a sip of mocha. He leaned back into his chair with a sigh as he let the aroma of coffee float up to his nose.

Jack sat in the chair next to him and, after several long minutes of silence while Daniel ate and drank, he leaned forward with his forearms across his knees. “Look, Daniel, I don’t mean to pry,” he said, “but is everything okay?”

Daniel let out a pained laugh and took a sip of coffee before shaking his head. “No.” He took a big bite of the second cookie and another sip of coffee. “Stephen kicked me out this morning and told me the only time he ever wants to see my ass in our apartment again is if I’m there to collect all my stuff. I was on the phone all day trying to get ahold of my friends to see if they could spare some space until I can find an apartment, but none of them answered.” Daniel put the coffee and cookie down and scrubbed a hand through his hair, making it stand on end. He clenched his fist and brought it down to his lap. “God, after four years he just suddenly decides he doesn’t want me around anymore.” He sighed and shook his head. “That’s not entirely true. It had been less than great for months. We were fighting all the time lately.” He wrapped his arms around his chest and tucked his hands into his armpits. “Honestly, I should have seen it coming, but I didn’t.” Daniel uncrossed his arms and plucked up his mug of coffee, holding it close to his body.

Jack rubbed the side of his thumb over his lower lip while he watched Daniel take a sip of coffee. “If you don’t mind me saying so, he’s a fool for letting you go.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, his eyebrows reaching for his hairline. “Oh. Um.”

Jack looked down at his hands and noticed the time on his watch. “Damn, I better close up.”

“I suppose I should get go-”

“Nah.” Jack waved a hand at him. “You sit and finish your coffee.” He stood and patted Daniel on the shoulder as he went to go start closing up shop, leaving a bewildered Daniel staring after him.

Daniel finished his cookie and sipped the last of his coffee as he watched Jack puttering around the shop. He stood and brought his dishes to Jack who stuck them in the dishwasher.

Jack leaned back against the cabinets, his hand resting on the counter. “Would like to go out for a drink?”

Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets. “Jack, I-”

“Hey,” Jack reached up and squeezed Daniel’s shoulder, “it’ll just be two buddies having a drink. Nothing more.”

Daniel took a deep breath and nodded. “Thanks.” He walked over to his chair and retrieved his duffle bag.

Jack put an arm around Daniel’s shoulders as they walked out into the snow. “And if you need a place to crash, you’re welcome to my couch.”

 

 

It turned out that Daniel hadn’t needed Jack’s couch after all. He’d gotten a call from his friend Sam saying that she was so sorry and that she had an extra room for him if he still needed it. When Sam arrived to pick him up, Daniel had hugged Jack, thanked him, and followed Sam out the door with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Jack had watched him go and tossed back the rest of his beer before paying his tab and heading home.

 

 

The following two weeks passed in a blur and Jack and Daniel barely had time to talk to each other beyond their usual interaction of Daniel ordering coffee. However, in a fortuitous turn of events, Daniel came in one morning when the coffee shop wasn’t busy and ordered his usual. He sat in his usual chair and Jack brought over his coffee. They talked for a bit about life and Daniel’s apartment hunt, which, so far, hadn’t been going too well.

“There’s nothing in my current price range.” Daniel had sighed.

The morning continued as Jack fixed more orders for other customers and Daniel sat and sipped his coffee.

Jack was wiping down the ‘pick-up’ counter when Daniel got up to leave. “Hey, Daniel,” he waved him over, “c’mere a sec.”

Daniel approached the counter. “What’s going on, Jack?”

Jack leaned both hands on the counter. “Do you want to get dinner sometime?”

“Um, yeah.” Daniel scratched the back of his neck. “I’d like that.”

“Would tonight work for you?”

Daniel nodded. “Yeah, tonight is good.” He pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Do you know that Italian place down on Stewart?”

Jack licked his lips. “The one with the foot-long cheesy bread?”

“That’s the one.” Daniel chuckled. “Want to meet there?”

“Sounds good.” Jack grinned. “Meet you there at 8:30?”

Daniel smiled back and nodded. “I’ll see you then.”

 

 

After a lovely evening of pasta, pizza and good conversation, Jack and Daniel left the cozy Italian restaurant and stepped out into the frozen air.

Daniel stumbled a bit and bumped into Jack’s shoulder. “Sorry.”

Jack to look at him and frowned. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Daniel shrugged. “I think that last glass of wine was one too many.”

Jack grasped Daniel by the shoulders to steady him. “I can’t, in good conscience, let you drive home like this.”

Daniel gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. “Nah, it’s okay. I took the bus.”

“Daniel.” Jack bit back a smirk. “Let me drive you home.”

“I don’t want you to go out of your way.” Daniel licked his dry lips.

“I just want to make sure you get home safe.” Jack’s gaze flicked down to Daniel’s mouth before returning to his eyes. “You know what, I have a better idea. Why don’t you come over to my place for a coffee?”

Daniel smiled a shy smile. “Coffee sounds great.”

“Alright, come on.”

The two men got into Jack’s car and drove to Jack’s apartment.

“Nice place.” Daniel commented as he stepped inside the front door and looked around.

“Thanks.” Jack put his coat in the closet and held out his hand for Daniel’s.

Daniel shed his jacket and wandered farther into the living room.

Jack hung Daniel’s jacket next to his before proceeding into the kitchen to make coffee. “Make yourself at home.” He called over his shoulder as he puttered around the kitchen.

Daniel sat down on the sofa and took off his shoes.

“You want a mocha?” Jack asked.

Daniel chuckled. “Am I that predictable?”

“Hey, if you find something you like, there’s no shame in sticking with it.” Jack entered the living room carrying two mugs and handed one to Daniel before sitting next to him on the sofa. “Fresh out of cookies though, sorry.”

Daniel smiled and took a sip of coffee. “That’s okay.”

They sat for a while just sipping their coffee until Daniel broke the silence.

“This is nice.”

“Yeah.” Jack set his mug down on the coffee table and rested one arm along the back of the sofa behind Daniel’s head.

Daniel glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and tried to hold back a smile. He leaned back a little so his neck made contact with the gentle bend of Jack’s elbow.

Jack lifted brought his hand up to stroke the hair on the back of Daniel’s head.

Daniel smiled and closed his eyes.

Jack cleared his throat. “Daniel?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay.”

Jack stilled his hand on the back of Daniel’s head and leaned forward to press their lips together gently.

Daniel smiled into the kiss and licked his lips when Jack pulled back, hoping to catch any lingering taste of Jack’s lips. He opened his eyes and set down his coffee. “Jack.” He said conversationally.

Jack cleared his throat again. “Daniel?”

Daniel leaned closer to Jack. “I’m going to kiss you back now.” Without waiting for a response from Jack, he sealed their lips together. He held Jack’s head firmly in his hands as they kissed. His hands tightened in Jack’s hair and he pulled back slightly to look into Jack’s eyes.

Jack stood and held out his hand to Daniel. “Stay for breakfast?”

Daniel grinned, his eyes crinkling, and took Jack’s hand.

Jack helped Daniel up and led him down the hallway to the bedroom. They quietly undressed each other, stealing kisses until they were down to their underwear. Jack drew back the covers and sat on the bed.

Daniel placed his glasses on the bedside table and sat next to Jack. He took a shaky breath.

Jack rested his hand on the back of Daniel’s neck and drew him close enough that he could press their foreheads together. “Hey,” he whispered, “no pressure.” He stroked behind Daniel’s ear with his thumb. “Okay?”

Daniel nodded. “It’s not like I’ve never done this but, I just-”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with. If you want to spend the night just sleeping, that’s okay.”

Daniel nodded again and scooted back farther on the mattress so he could lay down comfortably.

Jack stretched out next to him. “We can just lie here and see if it leads anywhere.” He ran his fingers down Daniel’s bicep.

Daniel kissed him and slipped an arm around his waist.

They spent the night basking in sweet kisses and soft caresses until they both drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel stayed for breakfast. And got dessert too.

Daniel snuffled his face into the pillow as he woke up. There were busy noises coming from what sounded like the kitchen. Daniel blinked sleepily as he looked around the unfamiliar room for a clock of some sort. He groaned. Seven o'clock. In the morning. He pushed himself into a sitting position and retrieved his glasses from the bedside table before locating his pants on the floor. The memory of going to bed snuggled up with Jack came to the forefront and Daniel smiled. Daniel retrieved his pants and staggered into them before pulling on his undershirt. He shuffled out to the kitchen where he found Jack preparing breakfast. He leaned up against the doorframe and watched the other man as he prodded some pans on the stove.

Jack felt the prickling sensation at the base of his neck that told him he was being watched and looked to find Daniel in the doorway to the kitchen. He smiled.

Daniel's hair stood every which way and his face had red lines from where his face has been smushed into his pillow.

“Mornin', Sleeping Beauty!” Jack waved a spatula in greeting. “Hope you like scrambled eggs and waffles.”

Daniel smiled blearily. “Waffles are my favorite.”

“Good!” Jack waved him to a chair and handed him a fresh cup of coffee. “They should be ready in just a moment.” He poked the eggs around and checked the timer on the waffle iron. “Sleep okay?”

Daniel sipped his coffee. “Mm. Yeah. Better than I have in a while.”

The timer for the waffle iron pinged. Jack opened it and dished up two plates of waffles and eggs. “Bacon? Toast?”

“Both, please.”

Jack placed Daniel's full plate on the table in front of him and gestured to the butter and syrup on the table. “Syrup okay, or would you prefer applesauce or yogurt or something else?”

Daniel contemplated his plate. “You wouldn't happen to have any Greek yogurt, would you?”

“As a matter of fact,” Jack opened the fridge and pulled out a tub of yogurt, “I do.” He kicked the door shut with his heel and set the yogurt next to Daniel's plate before sitting at the table to enjoy his own breakfast.

They fixed up their food to their own liking and dug in.

Daniel's stomach growled as he realized how hungry he really was.

“Hungry?” Jack teased with a smile.

Daniel blushed. “This is really good, Jack. I might just have to come live in your kitchen.”

“You're welcome to stay in the rest of the apartment too, if you like.” Jack winked.

Daniel poked at his eggs.

Jack bit his lip. “Too soon?”

Daniel nodded and held up his thumb and index finger short distance apart. “Maybe just a little.”

Jack winced. “Sorry.” He propped his elbows on the table and concentrated on eating his breakfast.

To take the sting out of his words, Daniel reached out his leg out under the table and nudged the inside of Jack's ankle with his toes. “Hey.” He waited until Jack looked at him. “I’m not saying 'never' here. It’s just,” he sighed, “last time it didn't work out so well.”

Jack poked at his bacon with his fork. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to bring all that up again.”

“It’s okay, Jack. It happened. Stephen and I weren't a good match, and I think somewhere inside we both knew it.” Daniel ate a bite of waffle. “But, you know, I definitely wouldn't mind staying the night on weekends or something.” He said as he chewed.

Jack looked hopeful. “Yeah?”

Daniel nodded. “Yeah.” He smiled and took a sip of coffee. “I really do like you, Jack. A lot.”

“Good. That's… that's good.”

They lapsed into comfortable silence.

Daniel finished first and sat sipping his coffee and just watching Jack. He absent-mindedly stroked his bare toes up under the hem of Jack’s pajama pants.

Jack paused with his fork half-way to his mouth.

Daniel pulled his foot away and smiled in apology. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

“Nah, go ahead.”

Daniel rinsed his empty plate and placed it in the sink before going down the hall to the bathroom.

Jack sat at the table and finished his breakfast and contemplated the way the morning had gone. He was only peripherally aware of the toilet flushing and water running in the sink.

Daniel reentered the kitchen to find Jack lost in thought. “Hey,” he said softly to alert Jack to his presence, “penny for 'em.” He gently scratched his nails over Jack's scalp from front to back before moving on to scratch circles between Jack's tee-shirt-covered shoulder blades.

“I don't know, Daniel,” Jack tilted his head back to rest against Daniel's ribcage and looked up at him, “I'm pretty sure thoughts about you are worth at least two pennies.”

Daniel blushed and playfully smacked Jack’s back with the backs of his fingers. “oh, shush.”

“Hey, you asked.”

“Yeah, I suppose I did, didn't I.” Daniel smiled. “So what's on the agenda for today?”

“Well, it's Saturday, so that means that Walter's in charge of the shop and I get the weekend off.” Jack stood and slipped his arms around Daniel's waist. “Why, did you have something in mind?”

“Nothing specifically. I just wondered if I needed to vamoose so you could get ready for work. But since you're not going to work, I'm sure we could find something to do.”

“I'm sure.” Jack kissed the tip of Daniel's nose.

Daniel chuckled and scrunched his face at the gesture. “We could play Parcheesi.”

“Is that what they're calling it these days?” Jack waggled his eyebrows and kissed Daniel on the lips this time.

“Mm.” Daniel smiled against Jack's lips. “Who knows.” He snuck a hand under Jack's shirt and stroked the skin next to Jack's navel with his thumb.

Jack moaned and slid his hands into Daniel's back pockets to cup his ass.

Daniel made a surprised noise in the back of his throat and pulled back from the kiss just enough to rest his forehead against Jack's.

“Okay?” Jack asked.

“Yeah.” Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. As their bodies pressed closer, Daniel could feel the beginnings of Jack's arousal and his pupils dilated in response. He tugged gently and Jack took a step closer.

Jack kissed him again and carefully maneuvered them down the hallway to the bedroom. He unfastened Daniel's pants and slipped his hands under jeans and shorts to knead Daniel's ass.

Daniel pressed his ass back against Jack's hands with a moan. He pulled back just long enough to rid Jack of his shirt and to push his pajama pants and boxers down far enough that they fell to the floor to pool at Jack's feet.

Jack peeled Daniel's own shirt off and pressed his lips to the revealed collarbone. He bent to assist Daniel in stepping out of his pants and placed another kiss on Daniel's stomach.

“Jack.” Daniel whispered, threading his fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack quickly pulled the comforter off the bed and arranged the bedding so that one of the soft blankets was the top-most surface. “Lie down.” He murmured, guiding Daniel to the edge of the bed.

Daniel moved to take off his boxers, but Jack stopped him gently.

“Let me.” Jack knelt and slowly peeled off Daniel's boxers, placing kisses to Daniel's hips and to the tip of his dick.

Daniel whimpered and shivered from the contact.

Jack stood and helped Daniel lie down on the bed.

Daniel stretched and moaned at the softness of the blanket on his naked skin.

Jack knelt on the bed next to Daniel. He took Daniel's right hand and kissed each fingertip and then the palm. He kissed his way up Daniel's arm before doing the same on the other side.

“Oh god.” Daniel closed his eyes and squirmed when Jack began similar treatment on his left toes. He'd never had anyone take this much care with him during foreplay.

Jack gently bent Daniel's knee and kissed slowly up the inside of Daniel's thigh. He let his teeth lightly graze the sensitive strip of skin where thigh met groin.

Daniel arched into the sensation. “Jack!”

Jack laid Daniel's leg flat on the bed once again and started on Daniel's right foot.

Daniel was pretty sure Jack was trying to kill him. Again, Jack was kissing up his thigh. Daniel's fingernails scratched at the blanket in anticipation.

Jack delivered a quick kiss to Daniel's lips and paused to remove Daniel's glasses and place them on the bedside table before ducking his head to lavish attention on Daniel's nipples.

Daniel made continuous, soft moaning noises as Jack's tongue swirled delicately around the hardening nubs. He arched and cried out when Jack pulled back just enough to gently nip the tip of the nipple he was currently worshiping. 

Jack did the same on the other side and then proceeded to nip his way down Daniel's stomach to dip his tongue into his navel.

Daniel's hands flew up and clutched at Jack's head. “Unh. Yes.” He panted, holding Jack's head in place, and undulated as his body fought between trying to flee the tickling sensation and trying to get closer to the pleasure that was skittering through his nerves.

And then finally, FINALLY, Jack licked Daniel's dick from root to tip and Daniel's hips practically flew off the bed.

“God, yes!”

Jack couldn't hold back his grin. He took Daniel into his mouth and sucked gently, letting Daniel get used to the new sensation.

“Jack.” Daniel pressed the back of his skull into the pillow as he rolled his hips and tried to get more of his desperate flesh into Jack's wet mouth. “More.”

Jack sucked harder, drawing Daniel into the rhythm. Just as Daniel was getting used to the suction, Jack changed things up and slipped a finger into his mouth to provide additional stimulation to top of Daniel's cock.

Daniel's fingers twitched at the back of Jack's head. “Unh.”

Jack sneaked his finger back out of his mouth and trailed it back between Daniel's balls.

Daniel jerked his hips.

Jack carefully pressed his spit-slick finger against Daniel's entrance.

“Mmm.” Daniel moaned and arched his back, bearing down to let Jack's finger slip in. “Ah, fuck yes.” He circled his hips between Jack’s mouth and his finger. “Jack.”

Jack sucked harder and moved his finger slowly in and out of Daniel's ass, making sure to pass over Daniel's prostate with each stroke. His own hip mirroring Daniel's movements and pressing his cock against the soft blanket.

Daniel's head lolled on the pillow as he moaned incoherently. So close. He was so close. Jack's finger was sending shockwaves through his body and his mouth was causing a most decadent reverberation of pleasure. Daniel cried out and came when Jack timed a pass of his finger over Daniel's prostate with him taking Daniel’s cock into his throat.

“UnnhJaaack!”

Daniel managed to force his eyes open a few moments later to find Jack lying next to him and stroking his arm.

“Hey.” Jack murmured.

“Hey.” Daniel's voice was rough from overuse.

Jack kissed Daniel's shoulder. “You doin' okay?”

Daniel nodded. “Yeah. You?” He gestured to Jack's crotch.

Jack pressed his softening package against Daniel's hip. “I came when you did.”

Daniel closed his eyes and hummed appreciatively. “I've never come like that from a blowjob in my life.”

Jack watched the satisfied smile bloom across Daniel's face and just had to brush his lips against Daniel's. “Glad I could be of service.”

Daniel laughed and turned sparkling blue eyes on Jack. “You know, Jack, this could be the start of something…” he trailed off as he searched for the right word.

Jack grinned. “Oh, it's definitely something, all right.”


End file.
